


Your A Stranger Some Silhouette

by marysreddress



Category: Reign (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysreddress/pseuds/marysreddress
Summary: After Francis dies from a gun shot wound in a tragic accident pregnant Mary is left alone until some years later she sees his love live on in their daughter Anne.Frary one shot
Relationships: Mary Stuart/Francis de Valois (Reign)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Your A Stranger Some Silhouette

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Silhouette by Aquilo
> 
> Yes I cried a lot making this  
> Yes Francis was in the Army I thought it was kinda like the battle he goes on in s1.  
> Yes I'm not over his

“Tell me about our future together.” Francis whispered, the air heavy with the metallic smell of blood that pooled around him. The shirt applying pressure to his wound doing little to stop the ever flowing red substance.  
“No...I- I cant.” Mary murmerd through the tears cascading down her face. This was not okay, how could he be talking like this was okay. Her husband, lying in her arms, blood flowing out of his gunshot wound.  
She could barely hear the words from the other officers rushing around her. Cradling his face in her hands, tears blurring her vision, she told him everything was going to be okay.  
“Tell me about her, our baby girl.” He continued solemnly as he took another staggered breath. The faint sounds of sirens wailed in the distance but his pulse was dangerously slow. His eyes searched for hers. She could see the pain in his face as he tried to hold on.  
“She will be her father's daughter. She will be strong and stubborn just like you, when you two play hide and seek she will refuse to let you just let her win. On her 5th birthday we will buy her a bike, we will all go to the park and I’ll cheer her on as you let her go to ride it herself.” She spoke softly letting out a quiet sob.  
“I love you both so much, it's such a beautiful dream.” Francis smiled weakly, his eyes fluttering shut as a single tear dripped down his cheek. The last bit of life hanging on as it ran down his face onto his lips.  
“No...please no.” She yelled her bottom lip quivering as more tears stung her eyes.  
“Francis look at me please, one year of marriage isn't enough.” She stroked his cheek vigorously waiting for him to open his eyes again. To reassure her he hadn't given up on their dream. To let her know she would be ok. His face was pale and the once prominent smirk that she was so used to seeing had been erased from his face. His eyebrows no longer knitted together, the cheeky spirit had left his eyes and she was left gripping onto the hand of what once was. What once was her life, her love, the shell of her husband.  
“She will make everyone she meets as happy as you have made me.” She whispered burying her face in the crook of his neck grief letting out a surge of unstoppable tears. 

Mary entered the office sitting at Francis’s desk. She examined all the nik nacs he had that consumed the table when she noticed a picture sticking out from behind the computer.

“How could you not think to bring up your allergies to literally all animals?” A cheeky grin overcame his face as he gripped her hands tightly as she laid in a hospital bed. The sickening smell of cleaning chemicals filled the air. The faint sounds of machines beeping around them and nurses hustling on the outside of their room.  
“I didn't think you would take me to a petting zoo as a first date?!” She wheezed, the antihistamine doing little to help her puffy and gelatinous eyes.  
“Name a better first date then one surrounded by baby sheep.” Francis beamed at her as he said it.  
“See you cant.” He crossed his arms and slouched back in the chair, an expression mimicking that of a three year old.

A single tear fell down her cheek as she pulled her eyes away from the photo and proceeded to put his things into a box. A few minutes later Francis’s boss emerged from his office and made his way over to Mary handing her an envelope.  
“Francis gave this to me after you both found out about your pregnancy. He said if anything should happen to him I have to give this to you.” he spoke softly with a sympathetic look on his eyes. She accepted the envelope with a small nod inspecting the writing on the front. Mary written in his handwriting was scrawled on the front in a smudged black pen.  
She sighed finally opening the envelope revealing a folded letter inside.  
Mary,  
My light, my life, my love.  
I want you to always know that I love you, and I thank god for the time we had together. Every moment, every smile, every kiss it all meant the world to me. You were my light. I know you will get through this because you are the strongest and most beautiful women I know and know I will always be watching over you. If reincarnation exists i'm going to come back to you as a fly and buzz around your ear all day, or a stray cat who will sit at your door everyday until you let me in. (yes I remember you're allergic to cats but there is zyrtec in the cupboard). I want you to move on, to find love again because anyone who gets to feel the love I felt from you will be the luckiest man alive. Make sure you let her know I loved her too. Tell her everyday, our beautiful baby girl.  
I love you  
Francis.

She let out a deep breath gripping the note tighter in her hands before putting it away in her pocket. Grabbing Francis's things she headed to the elevator locking her eyes on his desk as the doors slowly closed.  
The bed was cold. The empty spot beside her where she was so used to feeling him. His hand over her waist, the way his toes would tickle her in her sleep, the wildness of his hair in the morning as his golden curls covered his face. The cold was heavy with memory, and the emptiness was overwhelming. Like her heart stopped beating the moment he closed his eyes. Like the moment he left the world she too died with him.  
“I loved you.” she cried into his pillow. No.. she stopped. Not loved. Not in past tense.  
“I love you, I always will.” Mary whispered.  
\---

After she woke up Mary found herself rushing through her routine to get out of the house. Something she often did on this day every year to get to work and get busy as soon as possible. The anniversary of his death. Home was filled with memories, she could see him walking down the hall, in the kitchen making a coffee, laying on the couch asleep. Even the sun's morning rays seemed to fall directly onto the photos of him displayed on the walls. Photos of their wedding night, photos of him in his uniform, photos of her and Anne that he wasn't there for.  
She kissed her fingertips and touched Francis’s photo before scurrying into the bathroom to put on her makeup.  
Mary stood there examining her reflection for a few minutes. Her dark hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. The dark bags under her eyes poking through the abundance of concealer she applied to her face.  
The sounds of giggling from the loungeroom pulled her out of her thoughts.  
“I’m going to find you!” Anne, now 4 years old singsonged, faint sounds of her little feet running down to the bedrooms filled the apartment.  
Mary made her way down to her bedroom slowly before peeking her head around the door frame to watch what Anne was doing.  
“Look Mum!” She exclaimed spinning around to face her mother.  
Mary stood there taking in the picture she saw in front of her as a wave of emotion crashed over her. Standing there with her wild and untamable hair pulled back into two pigtails, with flushed freckled cheeks was her daughter. An army badge hung around her neck and a silver band twirled loosely around her thumb.  
“How..wh..where did you…” Mary trailed off still processing what she was seeing.  
The army badge read 66423. A number Mary would never forget. It was Francis’s badge number.

“Give me your phone, I wanna take a photo.” Francis asked, chuckling under his breath.  
“No I look horrible.” She argued frowning. Francis gave her a sympathetic smile before moving closer to her on the hospital bed. His eyebrows furrowed as he was deciding what to say.  
“What?” Mary smiled at him. His eyes still locked onto hers.  
“Nothing.. You're just beautiful.” He whispered tracing her lips with his thumb.  
“You can't be serious. Look at me! My eyes are all puffy and goopy.” She smirked in response turning around to grab her bag from below the hospital bed.  
“Here.” She passed her phone over to Francis who accepted it with a goofy grin.  
“Dang it.” he slumped over leaning his head on her shoulder in defeat.  
“What?”  
“Some detective I am, I can't even figure out your password.”  
Mary took the phone from his hands typing the password onto the lock screen.  
“66423.” she blushed turning to give him the phone back.  
“That's my badge number.”  
“I know.”

“How did you find those.” Mary continued taking a deep breath. After the accident Francis's badge and ring were presumed to be stolen. How could she have found them?  
“Daddy helped me!” She exclaimed proudly skipping around the room.  
“He plays hide and seek with me. When I found him I also found his stuff.” She spoke with the innocence of a child not realising how valuable the items she found were.  
“Hold on there Anne mums just going to take a photo.”  
As the camera flashed onto her daughter the same cheeky spirit in her eyes, the same goofy grin, the same ferocious curls atop her head she swore for a second she saw Francis standing there too.  
His hand on their daughters shoulder the same expression plastered on his face.


End file.
